Der Tag an dem ein Engel fiel
by Magna Dragoon
Summary: Vorläufer zu Breath Easy


So hier ist so etwas wie ein Vorläufer zu Breath. Man sollte Breath zu erst gelesen haben um diese verquere Story auch nur ansatzweise zu verstehen. Eigentlich wollte ich Breath als eine Zweiteiler schreiben aus Setos so wie Joeys Sicht. Nach langem Hin und Her habe ich mich nun doch endlich dazu entschlossen ihn zu schreiben. Hat mir einfach keine Ruhe gelassen! Ich ordnete ihn nicht bei Breath ein denn das schien mir als nicht richtig. Irgendwie ist es doch so was wie eine eigene Geschichte geworden. Und das gegen meine Willen... Nun ja dieser Teil erzählt das Ganze aus Joeys Sicht und warum er sich überhaupt von Seto "getrennt" hat... Aber ich könnte mit vorstellen noch einen dritten Teil zu schreiben der erklärt was aus Seto geworden ist. Sagt mir einfach was ihr wollt! Also on with the Fic!  
  
Der Tag an dem ein Engel fiel  
  
/Seto war schon immer sehr stark. Stärker als wir alle zusammen. Ich habe es ihm nie gesagt aber dafür habe ich ihn bewundert. Vielleicht hätte ich es tun sollen... Na ja jetzt ist es zu spät.../  
  
Faul fläzte sich Joey auf den Sofa herum, es war einfach zu heiß um sich zu bewegen. Gelangweilt zappte er durch die verschiedenen Fernsehkanäle, warum musste auch immer so ein Schrott in der Kiste laufen! Seufzend ließ der Blonde seinen Kopf nach hinten fallen. Seto hatte ihn mal wieder versetzt, irgend so ein wichtiges Meeting... "Ich machs wieder gut Hündchen also heul nicht.", hatte er gesagt. Gefrustet griff sich Joey ein Kissen und pfefferte es in irgendeine Ecke. "Seto du Mistkerl! Immer ist es das selbe mit dir! Wie ich dich kenne hast du auch vergessen das wir in einer Woche schon ein ganzes Jahr zusammen sind!" Joey seufzte. Ein ganzes Jahr. Ein Jahr voller Lügen und Heimlichkeiten. Keiner seiner Freunde wusste von der Beziehung zu Seto, obwohl Yugi etwas zu ahnen schien, doch der Kleine hatte die Einstellung: "Wenn Joey bereit dazu ist wird er es mir auch sagen." Nur das es nicht zählte ob er bereit dazu war. Es war Setos Spiel und das hatte er von Anfang an klargestellt. Manchmal fragte er sich ob der Brauhaarige ihn überhaupt liebte oder ob er seine verquere Art war sich an Yugi zu rächen. So nach dem Motto: "Sieh her Yami ich habe dir den Menschen ausgespannt in den du dich so unsterblich verknallt hast! Und du Yugi was hast du denn jetzt noch von deinem besten Freund seit er mit mir ins Bett geht?" Zu zutrauen wäre es ihm schon. /Warum tue ich mir das überhaupt an? Wie oft haben wir uns in diesem einen Jahr schon getrennt wegen diesem Mistkerl. Und warum hat es nie länger gedauert als drei Tage und schon bin ich wieder zu ihm gelaufen? Ich bin ja so erbärmlich!/ Diese Fragen hatte er sich schon so oft gestellt. So oft das er aufgehört hatte sie sich wirklich zu fragen. /Du bist eine Droge Seto Kaiba und eine gefährliche dazu. Wen du einmal in deinem Bann hast den lässt du nicht mehr los. Aber du hast mich ja davor gewarnt... damals als ich mich mit dir einließ.../ Das Telefon klingelte. Müde raffte sich Joey auf, es würde sowie so nicht Seto sein denn der rief ihn immer nur auf dem Handy an das er ihm gekauft hatte. So hatte er bessere Kontrolle über ihn. Dieser verdammte Control freak mit seinen Satelliten! Aus einem unerfindlichen Grund wusste er auch stets immer mit wem er sich traf und wenn ihm die Person nicht gefiel räumte er sie aus dem Weg. So oder so. Nein Joey hatte mehr einbüßen müssen als seine Freiheit als er sich mit Kaiba einließ. Er hatte diesem schwarzen Engel seine Seele verkauft für ein Glück das zweifelhafter nicht hätte sein können. Der Blonde holte noch einmal tief Luft bevor er den Hörer abnahm, vielleicht war es ja Tristan. "Wheeler?" "Spreche ich mit Mr. Joey Wheeler?" "Am Apparat." "Ah Mr. Wheeler gut das ich sie gleich erreiche. Hier ist Mr. Imonoyama einer der Berater von Mr. Seto Kaiba. Ich hätte gerne einmal mit ihnen unter vier Augen gesprochen wenn das möglich wäre." Verblüfft zog Joey eine Augebraue hoch. Das war bis jetzt noch nie vorgekommen. "Ich welcher Angelegenheit wenn ich fragen darf?" Oh ja Seto hatte darauf bestanden das er lernte wir er sich auszudrücken hatte. "Ich will mich ja nicht mit irgendeinem ungebildeten Idioten einlassen." Genau das waren seine Worte gewesen. "Warum hast du dann mich ausgesucht?" Hatte Joey ihn daraufhin damals gefragt doch nie eine Antwort erhalten.  
  
"Es wäre mir sehr lieb wenn wir das nicht am Telefon besprächen. Nur so viel es ist in einer wichtigen Angelegenheit." Die Stimme des Mannes hörte sich merkwürdig gehetzt an. "Weiß Mr. Kaiba von unserem Gespräch?" Joeys Stimme war das ganze Gespräch über neutral geblieben. Noch etwas was Kaiba ihn gelehrt hatte. Zeige niemals jemandem dem du nicht vertraust deine wahren Gefühle. Oh ja diese Lektion war wohl die schmerzhafteste gewesen.  
  
"Um Gottes Willen nein! Er darf unter keinen Umständen von dieser Unterhaltung erfahren! Ich bitte sie! Doch kann ich ihnen versichern das es nur zu seinem Besten ist! Ich muss jetzt auflegen! Bitte treffen sie mich um zwei Uhr auf dem großen Platz vor dem Rathaus und bedenken sie es ist sehr wichtig!" Damit war die Verbindung unterbrochen. Joey hatte keine Ahnung warum aber sein Bauch sagte ihm das er nicht dorthin gehen sollte. Und sein Bauch irrte sich bekanntlich nie. Doch was wenn er dadurch Seto in Gefahr bringen würde. Was hatte er den für eine Wahl... Schon bei der Erwähnung des Namens seines Liebsten war seine Entscheidung klar gewesen. Ungehalten blickte er auf die Uhr. Schon 13.23 Uhr er hatte nicht mehr viel Zeit. Schnell schnappte er sich seinen Rucksack, schulterte diesen, schlüpfte in seine Schuhe, schloss ab und war auch schon auf dem Weg zur U-Bahn. Er machte einen Fehler das wusste er, doch hätte er damals geahnt wie fatal dieser war...vielleicht wäre er nicht in diese Bahn eingestiegen.  
  
Auf dem Platz vor dem Rathhaus herrschte reges Treiben. Es war Mittwoch und somit Wochenmarkt. Überall standen Stände und die Verkäufer brüllten aus vollem Hals das ihre Waren doch die Besten seien. Suchend sah Joey sich um. Er hatte Mr. Imonoyama ein einziges Mal gesehen als Seto ihn ihm auf einem Foto in der Zeitung zeigte. Er war ein Mann um die Fünfzig mit lichterwerdendem Haar und dunklen Augen. Auch war er gepflegt und gut angezogen so wie es sich für einen Geschäftsmann gehörte. Warum wusste dieser Mann über ihn bescheid? Woher kannte er seine Nummer? Kaiba hatte doch mit aller Vorsicht alle Verbindungen zu ihm gekappt die nur im entferntesten auf ihr Verhältnis hinwiesen.  
  
Plötzlich wurde er von hinten am Arm gepackt und in die Menge gezogen. Instinktiv schlug er nach der unbekannten Person und traf diese auch so das sie benommen nach hinten torkelte. Ruckartig drehte er sich um nur um in Mr. Imonoyamas angeschlagenes Gesicht zu sehen. Er wollte sich schon entschuldigen als er nur ein "Keine Zeit" zu hören bekam und dann eiligst in eine der vielen verschlungenen Gassen der Altstadt Dominos gezogen wurde. "Was ist eigentlich hier los verdammt?", baffte Joey den Mann an der sich sichtlich panisch umblickte. "Keine Zeit! Ich erkläre alles später aber als erstes müssen wir von hier verschwinden!" Der Blonde betrachtete den Mann kritisch. Dieser war so in Panik das er nur noch kopflos durch die Gegend lief wie ein aufgeschrecktes Huhn. Joey hatte genug, er packte den älteren Mann und zog ihn in einen der dunklen Hausgänge. Es war ein recht altes Haus mit dementsprechend alter Architektur. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zog er Mr. Imonoyama unter die Treppen so das sie von der Tür aus nicht zusehen waren. "So und jetzt sagen sie mir was das Ganze soll!" "Sssch!" Kam nur gezischt und Joey tat ihm den Gefallen. /Man oh man was geht denn mit dem ab der ist ja völlig von der Rolle!/ Besorgt musterte er den Mann vor sich. Dieser sah so aus als ob er kurz vor einem Herzinfarkt stehen würde. Er öffnete schon den Mund um ihn zu fragen ob alles in Ordnung sei, da hörte er rennende Schritte die sekündlich näher kamen. Sie stoppten vor dem Hauseingang und Joey konnte regelrecht spüren wie Mr. Imonoyama die Luft anhielt. "Hast du sie gefunden?" "Nein. Die Mistkrücke und der Rotzbengel sind wie vom Erdboden verschluckt!" "Verdammt der Boss macht uns die Hölle heiß!" "Ach was cool down! Den kriegen wir schon noch. Ist nur ne Frage der Zeit!" Damit setzten sich die beiden Unbekannten wieder in Bewegung in Richtung Markt. "Was zu Henker war das gerade? Die waren hinter uns her! Was läuft hier?!" Mr. Imonoyama zuckte zusammen anscheinend hatte er Joey bei all der Aufregung buchstäblich vergessen. Nervöse Blicke zum Ausgang werfend begann er mit zitternder Stimme zu erzählen. "Das war der Grund warum ich sie unbedingt sprechen wollte. Ihre Beziehung zu Mr. Kaiba ist aufgeflogen. Führende Personen der Kaiba Corp. haben Wind davon bekommen und planen den Chef damit bloßzustellen. Ich war ebenfalls in diesem Führungsstab tätig und konnte die Pläne sowie deren Vorbereitung verfolgen. Nun bin ich jedoch loyal zu Mr. Kaiba was wohl so nicht erwartet worden war. Ich wollte Mr. Kaiba warnen doch nach weiteren Überlegungen wurde mir klar das auch dies nichts bringen würde. So habe ich die bestehenden Verbindungen von ihnen und Mr. Kaiba gekappt. Alle Informationen die diese Herren besitzen werden somit unbrauchbar da sie keinerlei nachweisbare Beweise mehr besitzen. Der einzige Unsicherheitsfaktor stellen nur noch sie selbst dar weswegen ich mit ihnen reden wollte. Ich will das sie den Kontakt zu Mr. Kaiba für einige Zeit unterbrechen." Joey glaubte sich verhört zu haben. Die Wut kroch in ihm hoch, wie konnte dieser Kerl es wagen sich zwischen ihn und Seto zu stellen? Nahm die Kaiba Corp. denn nicht schon genug Platz in dem Zeitplan seines Liebsten ein. Mr. Imonoyama ahnte den Wutausbruch der auf diese Forderung hin folgen würde und fuhr schnellstens fort. "Bitte hören sie mich bis zum Ende an! Ich weiß das ist sehr viel verlangt und ich versichere ihnen das ich nichts gegen ihre Verbindung mit Mr. Kaiba habe, doch mit diesen Männern ist nicht zu spaßen. Mir ist natürlich bewusst das so eine kleine Farce sie nicht aufhalten wird doch könnte sie mir...uns den nötigen Zeitvorsprung verschaffen um die ganze Sache sicher auszustehen." Die Worte flossen über Joey, er verstand die Logik darin und doch wollte er sich nicht so einfach geschlagen geben. "Warum kommen sie dann mit der ganzen Sache zu mir häh? Das betrifft doch Seto ebenfalls!" Mr. Imonoyama seufzte. "Sie kennen Mr. Kaiba doch besser als ich. Er würde diesen Leuten den Kampf ansagen was jetzt aber noch viel zu früh wäre. Mr. Kaiba ist ein herausragender Geschäftsmann doch seine Geduld lässt sehr zu wünschen übrig. Joey hören sie mir bitte genau zu! Mit diesen Menschen ist nicht zu spaßen! Sie würden über Leichen gehen um ihr Ziel zu erreichen und Mr. Kaibas schwächste Stelle sind nun mal sie oder besser gesagt das Verhältnis zu ihnen!" Joey hatte genug gehört, am liebsten hätte er diesem Kerl eine reingehauen! Vor Wut zitternd funkelte er seinen Gegenüber an. "Jetzt hören sie mir mal zu! Mir ist es egal was irgendwelche Fuzzis der Kaiba Corp. vorhaben aber ich werde mich nicht deswegen von Seto trennen schon gar nicht wenn er keinen blassen Schimmer von der ganzen Sache hat!" Damit stapfte er zum Ausgang. Er musste hier schleunigst weg sonst hatte der alte Knacker bald keine Zähne mehr! "Warten sie Mr. Wheeler! Joey!" Ruckartig drehte dieser sich um und fauchte: "Wagen sie es ja nicht noch einmal mich Joey zu nennen denn dieser Name ist nur für Freunde reserviert und sie sind sicher keiner davon!" Ohne ein weiteres Wort wandte er sich ab und rannte die Straße Richtung U- Bahn hinunter. Die verzweifelten Rufe von Mr. Imonoyama ignorierte er einfach. /Warum kann mein Verhältnis zu Seto nicht normal sein wie bei jedem anderen Pärchen auch? Ich will nicht seine Schwachstelle oder ein Klotz am Bein für ihn sein!/ Als er daheim ankam verschanzte Joey sich sofort in seinem Zimmer und antwortete nicht einmal seinem Vater der mehrmals versuchte mit ihm zu reden. Tief traurig und dunklen Gedanken nachhängend rollte er sich auf seinem Bett zusammen und sehnte sich danach das Seto ihn in den Arm nahm. Doch Seto rief auch an diesem Tag nicht an.  
  
Immer noch angeschlagen stand Joey am nächsten Tag auf und entschuldigte sich bei seinem Vater das er sich nicht gemeldet hatte. Dieser meinte nur: "Teenager und ihr Liebeskummer nicht um Vieles würde ich das noch mal durchstehen!" Wenn er nur wüsste wie sehr sein Sohn ihm im Stillen zustimmte. Nachdem Joey sich ein Brot geschmiert hatte warf er sich auf die Couch und schaltete den Fernseher ein doch der Bissen blieb ihm im Halse stecken.  
  
"Heute Morgen wurde die Leiche eines Mannes auf dem Platz vor dem Rathhaus entdeckt. Es handelt sich um Mr. Imonoyama eines der führenden Mitlieder der Kaiba Corp. Seine Leiche wurde so zugerichtet das die alte Dame die ihn auf ihrem morgendlichen Spaziergang fand sofort mit einem Nervenzusammenbruch in eine Klink eingewiesen werden musste. Allem Anschein nach ist dies das Werk von Gegner der besagten Kaiba Corp. welche noch keine Stellungnahme zu dem Geschehen abgab. Seto Kaiba Leiter der Kaiba Corp. ließ uns jedoch durch seinen Pressesprecher mitteilen das eine Stellungnahme am frühen Nachmittag zu erwarten sei. Wie immer werden wir sie auf dem Laufenden halten. Und nun zu den neusten Anschlägen im Irak..." Zitternd schaltete Joey den Fernseher aus. /Mein Gott er hatte recht! Die Kerle habe ihn umgebracht! Diese Schweine! Aber das bedeutet das Seto ebenfalls in Gefahr ist! Mir bleibt keine andere Wahl ich muss ihn verlassen wenigstens nach außen hin das wir in Ruhe überlegen können was der nächst beste Schritt wäre!/ Immer noch zittrig erhob Joey sich und ging zum Telefon. /Ich muss mit Tristan reden! Er wird mir da irgendwie raushelfen können ganz sicher!/  
  
Und so steckte Joey eine Nachricht in Setos Spind, rief ihn kurz darauf auf dem Handy an und hinterließ einen Nachricht das er schnellstens mit ihm sprechen müsste. Doch wie das Schicksal so spielte bekam Seto Kaiba diese Nachricht niemals denn an diesem Tag gegen all seine Gewohnheiten hatte er sein Handy zu Hause gelassen. Es war der Tag an dem Joey und er schon ein ganzes Jahr lang zusammen waren und er hatte sich nur auf seinen Geliebten konzentrieren wollen. Als Tristan ihn vor zwei Tagen im Büro anrief und ihm sagte das er Joey nicht verdient hätte begann er sich Gedanken darüber zu machen. Gedanken darüber ob ihn sein Hündchen tatsächlich verlassen würde. Er hatte es nicht geglaubt bis er die Nachricht in seinem Spind fand. Die Eifersucht loderte in ihm hoch, so sehr das sie ihn von Innen heraus zu verbrennen drohte. Wie hatte es dieser Mistkerl wagen können ihm sein Hündchen wegzunehmen! Das würde er niemals zulassen! Ebenfalls völlig gegen seine Natur brachte er an diesem Tag seine Schusswaffe mit in die Schule doch nach all dem was seinem Mitarbeiter passiert war fühlte er sich mit ihr sicherer. Seine Verzweiflung überwältigte ihn. Sie drohte ihn zu ertränken als er in die wunderschönen Honigaugen seines Liebsten sah. Nur einer Kurzschlussreaktion war es zu verdanken das er nun den toten Körper seines Geliebten in den Händen hielt. Auf dessen Lippen immer noch ein Lächeln lag.  
  
Ich habe dich gerettet nicht war Seto?  
  
Ende  
  
Ähm nun ja was war das denn nun wieder? Irgendwie wollte ich doch was ganz anderes schreiben! - Fragt mich bitte nicht wo hier die Logik ist, sie ist merklich auf der Strecke geblieben...irgendwo... Ich hab so das Gefühl das, das irgendwie Käse war... Alle Seto und Joey Fans zücken schon die Steine O.k. o.k. kein Grund gleich so hartes Zeug zu werfen! Fans: DIE! MD: xx Ich hab Fieber da schreib ich halt Blödsinn! Fans: Super schlechte Ausrede!  
  
Na ja vielleicht gefällt es ja trotzdem wem... 


End file.
